


new things: blow my mind

by moondustis



Series: new things [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondustis/pseuds/moondustis
Summary: You open the box slowly but excitedly, getting rid of the wrapping paper to be met with the last thing you would ever have guessed, a shiny butt plug. It’s like the ones you see on the internet, with the bedazzled tip and all you can let out is a small ‘oh’.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Reader
Series: new things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734064
Kudos: 57





	new things: blow my mind

The first time it happens it’s a surprise.

You’re so close. So close you can feel the warmth on your lower belly about to explode. And Johnny is fucking you so good, thrusting fast and deep and holding your hips high in the air to his liking. You can’t do anything but grip at the sheets and burry your face in the pillow to muffle your moans.

“I-I’m fucking close.” You let him know and his hand grips your ass tightly, spreading your cheeks to his liking.

“Yeah?” His voice is low, almost a grunt as he snaps his hips just right. “Gonna cum all over me?”

His words make your exposed hole flutter and maybe that’s what makes him do it. The press of his wet thumb against your puckered hole makes a shiver run through your body, your lips parting in shock as much as in pure arousal.

He doesn’t say anything, just keeps fucking you with hard thrusts and when his thumb presses further on you, barely getting inside, you let a high moan before you’re coming all over him in a blinding orgasm.

Afterwards, when you’re both cuddling in silence, almost falling asleep, you think about it briefly and you know he does too. It was never something that came up in conversations or during sex, and it wasn’t something you honestly had in the top of your wishlist. But it had felt good, your orgasm proof of if, and maybe trying wouldn’t hurt.

-

The second time it happens, it’s planned.

“I’ve got a gift for you.” Johnny says, dropping his car keys on the counter before he’s walking over to where you’re on the couch. He sounds weirdly bashful.

“Oh, what is it?” You ask, surprised but he doesn’t give you any clues, just gives you the box and sits next to you with a tiny smile on his lips.

You open the box slowly but excitedly, getting rid of the wrapping paper to be met with the last thing you would ever have guessed, a shiny butt plug. It’s like the ones you see on the internet, with the bedazzled tip and all you can let out is a small ‘oh’.

His face falls slightly at your reaction, or better yet lack of and he’s quick to start apologizing. “Is it too forward? Fuck, I should have asked first, right? I just thought that after that time you might lik-

You interrupt him before he can say anything else. “I love it, Johnny.” Your words are sincere, because even if this wasn’t something you discussed before, it was still something you’d get to try with him and that made you excited.

“You do?” His voice is hopeful again, his lips curving in tentative smile.

You nod, looking at the plug one more time before you’re finally facing him. “Yeah, and I wanna try it.” You hope you sound as excited as you feel. “With you.”

“For real? I mean, you don’t have to feel obligated to just because I bought you this.”

“I don’t.” You’re quick to cut him off again, looking down shiny at your next words. “I really want to. I — It felt good, that time…with your finger.”

His smile grows at your confession, one of his hands coming to rub at your cheek affectionally, an action too heartwarming for the conversation you’re having. “Okay, we’ll give it a try, then.”

And you do. A week later Johnny has you on his bed, on all fours as you hide your face in the pillows in extreme embarrassment at being so exposed. He’s knelt behind you, a bottle of lube by his side as he works one finger inside of you with slow movements.

It’s a weird feeling but not at all unpleasant and Johnny seems to think so too, by how breathy his voice sounds when he’s asking “Okay?”

You nod against the pillow. “Y-yeah.” Your words are muffled and sounding too strained.

“Good.” He praises, removing the finger for a second to squeeze more lube onto his fingers, rubbing it around the hole you had gone out of your way to get cleaned, just for this. “Gonna add another one, okay?”

You nod again, whimpering when he presses another finger in, pushing both of them with a little difficulty. It was a tight fit, making him have to add more lube so he could move them and leaving you with the doubt that maybe you wouldn’t be able to do this. Wouldn’t be able to take the plug, and let alone, his dick.

But you wanted to, so much. You wanted to please Johnny, yes, but you also desperately wanted to know how he would feel inside of you considering the insistent push of his fingers already felt really good.

He works you open, scissoring his fingers and making you whine until you both agree you’re ready to try the plug.

“Need you to relax for me, angel.” His voice is soothing as he rubs your back, trying to get you to relax.

“Okay.” You take a deep breath, that immediately turns into a inhale as you feel the cold tip of the plug against your hole. It’s a small size, thicker in the middle but with a small tip so it’s easier to get inside.

He pushes it in slowly, muttering comforting words, until it finally slips in. You let out a gasp at the sensation of it stretching you open. “Uhm, you’re doing so well, baby.” He moves his free hand to wrap it around your thigh so he can press his fingers against your clit in an attempt to distract you. “Such a good girl.”

It works, the words and his fingers distract you enough that he can press the plug even further in, half of it now inside as your fingers grab tightly at the sheets at the slight burn.

He continues working on your clit, circling it as he pushes the plug deeper and deeper, praise after praise coming from his mouth. “Fuck — you look so hot.” His voice sounds wrecked and when you peek behind your shoulder you can see his face matches it, as he gawks at the way you’re taking the plug in.

“Oh — Oh my fucking god.” Is what comes from your lips when you finally manage to get all of it inside. You feel full, there’s no other way to describe it, and you don’t think it could feel more than that until Johnny is working two of his fingers inside your cunt, sinking them deep as the wet sound fills the room.

“Yeah? Feels good?” His thumb presses on your clit, continuing the circling motions and you moan against the pillow, nodding in a frantic way as your orgasm approaches.

It’s when he pulls the plug barely out and pushes it deep inside again, fingers still pressing inside your pussy, that you come with a strangled moan of what sounds like his name. It leaves you seeing white as your squeeze around him and around the plug in a torturing way.

You’ve barely gotten your breath back when your hear his muttered curses and next thing you know he’s removing his fingers from you, only to replace them with his hardness. Your lips part in a scream as the feeling of being so full in both holes consume you and he pistons his hips into yours with no mercy.

It doesn’t last long because he comes fast, squeezing your hips tightly as he coats your deepest walls, the plug still very much deep inside of you.

-

When the real thing actually happens, it’s because you can’t wait anymore.

The plug becomes a constant presence in your sex life. Every time Johnny fucks you, the plug is there as if a reminder of what else was to come, because the both of you had agreed it would be better to wait and get you read before you actually did it.

So you wait until you can’t anymore, which doesn’t take long because Johnny has a way of getting you worked up easily. He has his tongue on your clit, circling around it in a pace that drives you mad, while one of his hands works the plug on your ass, with slow but definitely there strokes that make you finally snap. “Johnnyyy.” You practically wail, hands gripping at the bed sheets.

He looks at you with puppy eyes, mouth still around your as his words come out muffled. “Hmm? What is it?”

Another push of the plug has your hips raising from the bed. “I — Ah, I-I’m ready.” You say but it doesn’t get the reaction you wanted.

He just smirks and continues eating you out, only stopping to say “Wanna make you come again first.”

And you’ve had enough, letting out a whine deep in your chest. “Ughnn. I-I mean I’m ready for your— “You get weirdly shy for someone with a plug inside of you. “For your cock… in my ass.”

His eyes go wide for a second, movement faltering but then he’s chuckling, because this is Johnny we are talking about. “Oh my, didn’t know you had that mouth on you.”

You groan, because of course he would tease you while you’re in such a vulnerable position, with your ass literally on display for him. “Shut up.” You hope the look you give him from behind your shoulder is intimidating enough. “Remember I’m literally letting you fuck-“

“Your pretty little ass.” He finishes for you with a smile and a playful slap to your left cheek. “I know that, baby. And I’m so, so grateful for it.”

He says it like you’re about to achieve world peace and it makes you giggle too. That is, until he’s pushing the plug further in one more time before pulling it out slowly, a sudden moan leaving your lips. “Are you ready for real?” He asks, brushing your hair in a loving way as you nod. “We’re not in a rush.”

“I am. Please.” You add for good measure and with that you watch as he moves from the bed quickly to grab a condom.

You’re nervous, of course, but not as nervous as the first time you tried it. Johnny was larger than the plug, you knew and were about to feel it soon. But you could handle it, liked to think so at least.

You let out a deep breath as he gets behind you on his knees again, the bed dipping with his weight. He runs a hand through your cheeks, spreading them so he can apply more of the strawberry scented lube he purchased as a joke once.

“Oh.” You shiver when he presses two of his fingers to your hole, spreading the pink gel around.

“Easy, we’re just getting started.” His voices holds promise to it and you can feel yourself shivering in anticipation.

His hands keeps spreading you open until you feel the press of his cock against you, a low curse coming from his lips and that is overwhelming by itself. But he pushes further on. “Fuck, you’re tight.” His breathing sounds labored already. “Didn’t the fucking plug do anything?”

You moan when he finally gets inside, just a bit more than the head. “I - I can take it. Please.” You blabber because you really want to do this, to please him. And you’re so wet, can feel the heat consuming your body. “I can take it.”

He massages your back in a soothing motion. “I know you can. Such a good girl for me.” You bask in the praise while he gives you another stroke of his hips, getting more of him inside and your head swims in pleasure. “But we’ll go slow. Slowly- Ah, shit.”

He has to add more lube so he can finally get fully inside, his hips pressed against you and the noises he lets out makes it even better. “Feels good?”

“U-huh.” You feel full and you wish you could find a better word to describe it but that’s all you can think of. It burns just a little but the feeling of having all of him inside of you makes you almost desperate. “So fu-full.”

“Yeah?” Placing his hands on your hips he starts a slow pace, pumping in and out of her as he curses lowly and slurs his words “You’re squeezing so nice against me, baby. Feel so good.”

It’s when he wraps his hand around you and places two of his fingers on your clit that you let out a long moan, feeling your arousal in electrifying waves as he pinches and rubs your with his fingers. And he’s not very far from you, spewing nonsenses and grunting lowly as his hips slap against your ass in movements that get harder by the minute, his cock reaching deeper inside of you.

“Gonna cum for me, baby? Huh?” He breaths out, voice strained and sounding desperate, almost out of it as his fingers rubbing with purpose on your clit as you cry out, the heat on your belly increasing with him fucking you so well. “Fuck, I — Need you to come for me. Please, ___.”

And you do after two more strokes. Coming with a loud cry, the knot on your lower stomach finally snapping as pleasure washes over your entire body. Pulsing against him as he continues his movements, chasing his own high while you see white from how hard you came.

When he comes it’s with a grunt and his hands pressing tight on your hips, cum filling the condom as he praises you, words slurred with how you are such a good girl, how good you felt.

You let your body slump down on the body as he plops himself on your side, an arm covering his eyes as you move one of yours to his chest as he recovers his breath. “Fuck, that was amazing.” He huffs out, free hand grabbing yours and interlocking your fingers. “You okay there, sweet cheeks?”

You chuckle at the silly nickname, turning your head so you can look at him. “Yeah. But I don’t think I’ll be able to move for a hour at least.”

He lets out a whistle. “Damn, am I that good?” That earns him a playful slap on the chest, which he replies with a chuckle of his own and by bringing the offending hand to his lips so he can press a kiss on it. “It’s okay, baby. You can admit I murdered your ass.”

That gets you moving, an offended gasp on your lips as attack him, his loud laugh filling the room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this fanfic! i would love to know what you guys think about it!
> 
> if you'd like, you can support me on ko-fi.com/moondustis and request a fanfic there :)  
> i'm also on tumblr @ moondustis.tumblr.com and on patreon @ patreon.com/moondustis


End file.
